Five Lines of Love
by Elfana
Summary: This could contain some scenes not suitable for everyone; Selfharm!Alois. Just an average day in the Prison Block under Justine Florbelle's house. With a little hint of Malo x Alois. Malois. BL.


**A/N: **I do not own Anmesia: The Dark Descent, Amnesia: Justine or any of its characters. - Also, I am just writing this for fun xD (Though I do have to say I was feeling a little unwell writing the scene with knife/Alois and Justine.)

* * *

><p>Alois Racine sat down on his bed, his racquet on his lap. He touched it carefully, loving the feel of the wood and strings under his fingers. He heard Basile break the furniture in the cell next to him.<p>

"That witch!" Basile Giroux yelled. "I'll kill her, even it's the last thing I will do! How dares she to lock us up down here?"

Cackling filled the prison block. "We're just mere pawns in her game, Basile." Malo de Vigny mused. The sounds of a violin followed. The song started calm and lovely, but as the brown haired man continued to play the music got dangerously painful to listen to.

"God damn, Malo! Stop! Stop!" Basile snapped. "Alois! You say something!"

"What should I say?" Alois finally spoke up. He lifted his head towards the wall Basile was behind, his blonde curls framing his face.

"Make that idiot be quiet!"

"Perhaps Justine will hear my music. Perhaps she'll grace us with her presence…"

Alois felt his heart thump. "That would be lovely! Malo, please continue!"

"Of course, mon chéri."

Surely enough the big doors rattled and quick footsteps entered the prison block. Alois made his way towards the bars locking him inside, trying to see her. He could hear her, walking around. The keychain on her hips jingled.

"Malo." She spoke, her classy voice as beautiful as always. "I can hear you upstairs. You will have to be quiet, what if my guest hears you?"

"Ah, Justine…" Malo snickered. The music stopped and the brunet's laughter echoed in Alois' ears. "What a lovely surprise. Do you have something to consume, perhaps? I would love having the honour of eating something you made for me."

"Be silent, Malo. You're not getting anything. Learn how to be quiet first." Justine said as she started walking again. Her heels on the stones got louder, so Alois assumed she was walking towards Basile's prison cell.

"Justine."

"Basile."

"I hope you choke on your food, and the rats eat your death body, leaving your horribly disgraced."

"Yes… Do you think that is a fitting death for a woman?"

"You're not a woman. You're the devil in disguise." Basile growled and he banged with wood against his cell door.

"All my pets are so disobedient today…" Justine muttered and walked even further. "Hello, Alois."

"J-Justine!" Alois stuttered as he saw her beautiful face through his cell door. "Justine, my love… I've missed you. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm quite alright, thank you." Justine said and she smiled. She walked closer and touched Alois' cheek, moving along with his jaw, pushing his blond locks behind his ear.

"I'm overjoyed to hear that, my beautiful Justine…" Alois smiled at her. She was touching him. She thanked him. "Please let me out. We… We could start a family… I'll love you forever, Justine… "

"No can do, Alois." Justine said as she stepped back again. "It would ruin my little project I have going on."

The blond man reached through the bars for her, but she had already moved out of his reach. Justine blew him a kiss and turned on her heels. "Bye-bye for now, my dearies." She laughed as she left the prison block again.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<br>"I am hungry… My teeth are tingling… What should I eat, I wonder?" Malo mused. It was dark, probably in the middle of the night and Alois was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Eat a mouse or a rat. There are enough of those here." Basile mumbled. "And then be quiet, I am trying to sleep."

"Boring!" Malo moaned. "I'll never catch a rat." He licked his fingers. "What should I eat?"

"Steal food if Justine lets you out." Basile muttered.

"Justine… Justine…" Alois whispered his name to himself, wondering when he would see her again.

Malo cackled. "Perhaps I should just eat her when I ever get out again. She was always so soft…"

"And weak. She should be easy to overthrow." Basile said, pleased. "Ha. We should make a plan. I'll kill her and you eat her. Doesn't that sound just lovely?"

Malo slurped. "I'm so hungry… I could eat my own arm…" He banged against the door. "I wonder what it was like… eating so much you couldn't take another bite… Ha-ha. I have forgotten."

"Justine gives me food every now and then." Alois suddenly remembered. There was always the dull arch of hunger, but she did bring him something to eat when he was about to starve. "I pay with cuts… my blood. My love for Justine." He rolled up his white sleeve, revealing countless scars on his arm. "I could… save some for you, Malo."

More laughter echoed. "Yes, that would be lovely. Please do."  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Alois, Alois." Justine said and she opened his cell door. She stepped in, revealing a plate with a little amount of food and a knife. "Look what I've got for you."

"Justine!" Alois' blue eyes watered. "You came for me!"

"But of course. I can't let you down here alone, can I?" She smiled and placed the plate on the little table in Alois' cell. "Well, you know what to do. I think five will suffice."

Five cuts, that wasn't so bad. Alois took the knife from the table and bared his left arm. He placed the knife on his flesh and added pressure. A little red line appeared and pain shot through his arm. The blood was warm. This was blood for Justine, yet he couldn't help but think of Malo.

Malo, who he had promised the food to. The musician had been a childhood friend, just a year younger than Alois' was. Back then, Malo had been adorable. Large green eyes and talented fingers, always playing the violin. When he got older, the ladies noticed him and he went out a lot. Basile and Alois couldn't count the times they had to pick up a drunk Malo, because he had thrown up all over the place.

The last cut was done and he stared at his arm. Justine sighed pleased and ran her fingers through the blood. "Thank you, Alois. What do you say now?"

"I love you, Justine."

"Good boy." She touched his cheek and stood up. Without another word she took the knife with her and closed the cell again. Her footsteps faded as she walked away.

Alois unrolled his sleeve and covered his arm, the fabric soaking in blood once again. He inspected the food Justine had brought him and picked out some things for Malo. A mouldy bread and a rotten apple would have to do.

"Basile?" He whispered, as if he was scared Justine would hear his betrayal.

"Yes?" The oldest of the three answered.

"Could you pass this to Malo, please?" Alois reached out of his cell and gave the food a push towards Basile's direction.

"Ahh, such a bother. I'll do it this time, because you're usually not as troublesome as Malo. Perhaps this will keep him quiet for a while." Alois saw how he picked the food up and took it towards Malo's prison.

"Hey." Basile grunted. "This is from Alois."

Alois heard food being shoved over the ground and Malo's surprised noise.

"Ahh! Alois… is this really for me?" The brunet sounded more sane than yesterday. "Alois…"

"It's nothing, really." Alois said, feeling his blood rush towards his face for some reason. Why was he blushing? Sounds of food being eaten reached the blonde's ears. "I'm glad you like it."

"Ugh, and here we go again. Seriously, you two." Basile snapped. "You sound like a damn married couple. Alois, I wonder why you would stay with Justine when you have this insane lover right here." The raven haired man said. "And you, Malo, say thanks to your wife."

"Why do I have to be the wife? I am a man!" Alois whined, not even denying anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Lame ending is lame. Sorry about that.


End file.
